One for the Road
One for the Road is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the second case in The Syndicate and the second case overall. It takes place as the second case in the Willow Grove district of Easthaven. Plot Nancy and the player headed out on patrol following Chief Henderson's instruction to find out what was happening in Willow Grove. While out on patrol, Nancy suggested they get a bite to eat in the local diner, only to find the body of waitress Betty Wiltshire, poisoned to death. They quickly sent the body to Daphne before suspecting fellow waitress Tiffany Morello, diner customer Marvin Wright, and Mayor Louisa Coldwell. Mildred then told the pair that Betty lived down Marigold Road, a street destroyed by the floods. The pair soon searched down the damaged street where they suspected crisis worker Jesse Jameson and fundraiser Bryan Kennedy. They also discovered that Marvin was planning to sue the diner for giving him food poisoning and that Betty was jealous of Tiffany's popularity. They later learned from Barbara and Matthew that the flood water had seeped into Betty's house, destroying evidence. The pair quickly headed to the site and with Velma's help, they were able to stop the flooding. Eventually, the pair were able to charge Marvin for the murder. Marvin initially denied the allegations before confessing, insisting that he had every right to take Betty's life. Marvin recounted how he had started fantasizing about Betty and wanted to sleep with her but Betty rejected him, slapping off his hand and ignoring his lewd comments. Furious with her, Marvin started harassing Betty, prompting her to consult the police about his behaviour. Marvin then snapped at Nancy and the player, telling them that it was a woman's job to serve a man and that when Betty refused, she had lost the right to live. Nancy, furious with Marvin's sexist beliefs, handcuffed him and sent him to trial. There, he was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Watson for poisoning Betty's drink and killing her callously. Post-trial, Daphne requested the player and Nancy's help. She revealed that Margot was struggling with her course work and that she wanted to find a tutor for her but had lost a list of potential tutors during the floods. The pair then headed to Daphne's house along Marigold Road where they eventually found the list, shortly before sending it to William. William was then able to narrow down the list to school teacher Natalie Redwing, who agreed to tutor Daphne's daughter. The pair also asked Natalie about her late brother and his death, prompting Natalie to hand them a box of his possessions. After searching through the box, they found his notebook, revealing that Elvin was planning to tell the police about a heist crew planning a robbery in the district, which he was a member of. Meanwhile, Grayson accompanied the player in speaking to Bryan about an urgent matter. Bryan confessed that the venue for the announced “Lunar Lights” fundraising ball had become unavailable suddenly and that he needed a new venue quickly. They soon searched through Bryan's briefcase and discovered that fashion designer Felicia Ingardi had made numerous donations to the flood relief efforts. They then asked Felicia if the fundraising ball could be hosted on her estate, to which Felicia happily accepted. Back in the station, the team discussed the discovery that a heist crew was planning a robbery in Willow Grove. Chief Henderson then told the team that it would have to wait, insisting that another flood was heading to Willow Grove quickly and they needed to help evacuation efforts. Summary Victim *'Betty Wiltshire' (poisoned in a diner) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Milkshake' Killer *'Marvin Wright' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks milkshakes. *The suspect chews gum. *The suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks milkshakes. *The suspect chews gum. *The suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks milkshakes. *The suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks milkshakes. *The suspect chews gum. *The suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks milkshakes. *The suspect chews gum. *The suspect uses breath spray. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks milkshakes. *The killer chews gum. *The killer uses breath spray. *The killer has a mole. *The killer has AB- blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate 60s Diner. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Rollerskate, Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Customer's Order) *Analyze Customer's Order. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Marvin Wright) *Interrogate Marvin on the murder. (New Crime Scene: Diner Entrance) *Investigate Diner Entrance. (Clues: Faded Badge, Pin Insignia) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Employee Badge; New Suspect: Tiffany Morello) *Ask Tiffany about her friendship with the victim. *Examine Insignia. (Result: City Hall Logo; New Suspect: Louisa Coldwell) *Speak to Louisa on why her pin was on a crime scene. *Examine Victim's Rollerskate. (Result: Threatening Message Substance) *Examine Pink Substance. (Result: Pink Sample) *Analyze Pink Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milkshakes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Marigold Road. (Clues: Floating Debris, Glass Pieces; New Suspect: Jesse Jameson) *Examine FLoating Debris. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Bryan Kennedy) *Ask Bryan about visiting the diner. (Attribute: Bryan chews gum) *Examine Glass Pieces. (Result: Poison Vial) *Analyze Poison Vial. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath spray; New Crime Scene: Neon Sign) *Investigate Neon Sign. (Clues: Faded Document, Torn Poster) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Legal Document) *Analyze Legal Document. (03:00:00) *Confront Marvin about suing the diner. (Attribute: Marvin chews gum, drinks milkshakes, and uses breath spray) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Advertisement Poster) *Ask Tiffany why the victim vandalized the poster. (Attribute: Tiffany chews gum, drinks milkshakes, and uses breath spray) *Interrogate Jesse about the victim's house. (Attribute: Jesse drinks milkshakes) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Flooded House. (Clues: Cabinet, Silver Pieces, Trunk) *Examine Cabinet. (Result: Flyer) *Speak to Louisa about the victim's scandalous posters. (Attribute: Louisa drinks milkshakes and uses breath spray) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Statuette) *Analyze Statuette. (04:00:00) *Confront Jesse about destroying the victim's statuette. (Attribute: Jesse chews gum and uses breath spray) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Love Letters) *Confront Bryan over sending the victim love letters. (Attribute: Bryan drinks milkshakes and uses breath spray) *Investigate Diner Booth. (Clues: Tray, Plastic Pieces) *Examine Tray. (Result: Gum Packet) *Analyze Gum Packet. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Milkshake Straw) *Analyze Milkshake Straw. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Washed Away (2/5). (No stars) Washed Away (2/5) *See what Daphne needs. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Marigold Road. (Clue: Soaked List) *Examine Soaked List. (Result: List of Tutors) *Analyze List of Tutors. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Natalie Redwing) *Request Natalie's help in tutoring Margot. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Elvin's Possessions. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (09:00:00) *See how you can help Bryan. *Investigate 60s Diner. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Stack of Files) *Examine Stack of Files. (Result: Donations Log) *Analyze Donations Log. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Felicia Ingardi) *Ask Felicia about hosting the “Lunar Lights” ball on her estate. (Reward: Constellation Pin) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Willow Grove